Parks and Recreation: Alternate Ending
by hannahleegammon
Summary: This is my alternate ending for Parks and Recreation, for my senior projects class.


*Parks and Recreation, 5 years after the finale*

Leslie: "I can't believe we are at Jerry's funeral right now."

Ann: "He passed away of a heart attack… and none of us knew about it until now."

Andy: "Heart attack… that sucks. What a downer"

April: "Yeah why to put us all down Jerry"

Ben: "Maybe we should have been a little nicer to him back when we all worked at the parks department"

Everyone looks at around at each other and sighs of sadness, then they all move on to another subject.

Leslie: "So how are all of you doing? We never see each other anymore."

Ben: "Well, I've decided to invest some of my free time into making more board games, like Cones of Dunshire. Except more for children."

Andy: "Leslie, wouldn't you know what Ben has been doing, I mean you guys are married… wait, oh. OH." *Andy gasps*

Everyone stares at Leslie and Ben as to wonder if they are still married.

Leslie: "Ben and I split up a few months ago."

Ben: "Yeah, don't worry, it was mutual and we're both fine now."

April: "No one asked if you were fine Ben."

Ann: "Well, Leslie, I'm here if you need me."

Leslie: "Awww, thanks Ann"

Andy: "April and I are doing fine, thanks everyone."

April: "Yes we are. In fact, we'd like to invite you all to our annual Halloween party."

Andy and April have been holding annual Halloween parties since for years now. Everyone who comes dresses up in the best costumes only to compete in a costume contest put on by April. Andy and April's house is always the scariest house as told by their neighbors. In fact, one year their house was so scary they made little children cry, and one even died. But that was a rumor told by April, no one really thinks a child died from their decorations.

Ben: " Andy, April, how's the house in Los Angeles?"

Oh right. Andy and April moved to Los Angeles to star in their own TV show; The Adventures of Burt Macklin and Janet Snakehole.

April: "Oh, it's great. Super big. Great for hide and seek."

Andy: "She's joking. We don't play hide and seek in the house."

April: "We tried to play one, remember honey? But then we lost Jack for a good hour so we decided to 'stop playing hide and seek'."

Ben: "Alright…But how's the living situation?"

April: "Good… Why you ask Ben?"

Ben: "Well, I did live with you two for a while and you um.. let's see here… well you used a frisbee as a plate"

Andy: "That's a good point…"

April: "Well don't worry Ben, we've upgraded. We've got two frisbees now."

Andy: "She's totally joking"

Ben: "Okay, moving on…"

Leslie: "Ron, how are you? How's the family?"

Ron: "Since I haven't spoken to any of you in years, I guess I'll tell you a little about me. I've started a furniture business, building furniture for families, including my own. Leslie and I go out for waffles every now and then, and that's it."

Leslie: "Yeah, we do go out for waffles."

Ron: "I'm done. I don't need people that I work with or used to work with knowing a lot about my personal life."

Ron walks away to get food.

Leslie: "And how about you Tom? How are you doing? Restaurant still going good?"

Tom: "Aw, Leslie, well that's a sad story. The restaurant was going great for a while, then I started to lose a ton of customers. Really went downhill from there. I was forced to sell the restaurant. Lucy broke up with me. As I said, sad story. However, recently I bought a lottery ticket and won some bucks. Went out to celebrate with Jean Ralphio."

Donna: "And I take him out for our annual treat-yo-self days."

*Tom and Donna high five each other*

Leslie: "I'm sorry Tom."

Tom: "Don't worry about it Leslie. Jean Ralphio and I discussed getting back into Entertainment 720. May start it up in less than a year or so."

Leslie: "That's great Tom! And I hope you and Lucy can get back together sometime."

Tom: "Yeah, me too."

Leslie: "And Chris, how are you?"

Chris: "Glad you asked! I'm great! Recently I started my own gym to inspire people to stay in shape and work out like me." *Chris is smiling the entire time he's talking*

Ann: "Of course Leslie, knows this, but for everyone else, I recently decided to go back into nursing. Now that the kids are a little older, I decided it was a good idea to get out of the house and take up nursing."

April: "You were a terrible nurse Ann, booo"

Andy: "April, that's not very nice."

Ann: "Thanks April. Glad to have you back."

*a little while later at the funeral*

* A horse walks in resembling Lil Sebastian*

Leslie: "Oh my god. Lil Sebastian!"

Ben: "Isn't Lil Sebastian dead?"

*Leslie points towards the door*

Ron: "Lil Sebastian!"

Andy: "Did someone bring him back from the dead? This looks like a job for… Burt Macklin" *Andy puts on his Burt Macklin sunglasses*

Leslie: "You carry those around with you?"

Andy: "Leslie, yes of course. For emergency Burt Macklin situations like this."

April: "Is everyone just forgetting about Lil Sebastian!?"

*Ben stares at the camera in confusion, still not understanding what is so amazing about Lil Sebastian and how the heck he's back from the dead and especially why he's at Jerry's funeral.*

*a little while later the whole group gathers in the parks department to celebrate*

Leslie: "Well, today I've learned that life is precious. Jerry died at such an early age. I just want all of us to be here right now. Just with each other. Because, you knows how much longer we'll all have together"

Ann: "Aww, Leslie. That was really sweet."

Leslie: "Thanks Ann"

Andy: "Yeah, that was nice of you to say Leslie."

Ron: "Leslie, I appreciate our friendship. You're one of the only work friends I don't mind briefly communicating with."

April: "You're alright Leslie. You're a little too into work, but you're okay I guess."

Leslie: "That means a lot coming from you April"

Ben: "I'll always love you Leslie, no matter what."

*and for all you Leslie and Ben shippers, later that night you see them kissing in Leslie's old office"


End file.
